Consumers often do online searches or queries via a website of a retailer or business for a product or a part of some apparatus. For example, a consumer or customer may type in a model number or a part number as a keyword in a search bar on the website. In instances when there is no match for the search, the customer may receive, in return, information or a message indicating “no result” for the search. Conventionally, if the same customer or some other customer searches for the same model number or the same part number at some other time later, he/she will still receive the message indicating “no result” for the search.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with the present disclosure as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.